A pilot project has established the feasibility of continuous community-wide monitoring of indicators of behavioral problems and help-seeking behaviors in the city of Houston, Texas. This pilot project has been extended and expanded to include daily monitoring of over forty community-wide behavior indicators. Specifically, data about numbers of deaths certified as due to homicide, suicide, and accidents; data regarding police and fire activities; calls to local hotlines; visits to hospital emergency rooms and requests for service from drug, alcoholism, and family planning clinics; and school absenteeism by school level and geographic location have been collected since July 1, 1971. A completed three year data set is now available for analysis. Data about possible precursors of unusual behavioral responses have also been collected. These data include contents of local daily newspapers, television newscasts, daily measurements of weather and air pollution components, and information about local and national economic indicators. The objectives of this research are: a) to determine whether "outbreaks" or "epidemics" of behavioral disorders can be discerned in a major metropolitan U.S. community using available community-level data sources and whether variations from expected trends may be related to precursor events; and b) to clarify possible interrelationships among variables. The eventual objectives are the identification of behavioral outbreaks, the determination of precursive or predictive factors closely related to such outbreaks, and the eventual development of improved understanding, possibly leading to control measures of wide applicability.